Has anyone seen for hobbits?
by LadyLorinda
Summary: Okay, I've lost the hobbits, I admit! Pleeease don't kill me!!! And, BTW, the last cahpter looks a bit wierd, but I dunno why. I decided to upload anyhow, so maybe you can fix it, if ya want to... ^.^
1. Has anyone seen four hobbits?

Has anyone seen four hobbits?  
  
Chapter 1: Has anyone seen four hobbits?  
  
Author: Minnie  
  
Legal stuff, also called disclaimer: This is the disclaimer that never ends, it just goes on and on forever, my friends. One author started writing it, not knowing what it was, and she'll continue writing it forever, just because... Love it! I don't own: LotR, Pandora. I own: Myself, who's Minnie, and all the made-up-characters, like Tina and Mariah.  
  
M/N: You promise not to kill me when I tell you this, okay? Ahem… hrrm… I'velostsomehobbits. *wondering looks from everyone* I have lost some hobbits. Four hobbits, more precisely. Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam to be exact. *receives aaangry glares from all Tolkien-fans* If looks could kill… I would have been a wet puddle now! I can't help it, okay?! I can't understand how you do to lose four hobbits in a big town!!! Now I have to find 'em, 'cause I really don't want every Tolkien- and LotR-fan out there to kill me... Nope, I've gotta find them!  
  
Summary: I've lost four hobbits, Merry, Frodo, Pippin and Sam, in the city... I hafta find 'em! Oh, and BTW, Frodo is obsessed with rings, Pippin is, as usual, very hungry, Sam has turned into something that reminds you of a teenager, and Merry... well, let's just say that he got hit in the head, and is now, ehrm... seeing things...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
"Merry! Excuse me, miss, have you seen four hobbits around? No? Frodo! Here, hobbits, here hobbits! Sam! Has anyone seen four hobbits? Pippin!"  
  
People stared oddly at the brown-haired girl, who ran down the street, screaming something about hobbits. One girl turned to her friend.  
  
"Is she okay, Mariah?"  
  
"Well, Tina, do you think that a girl who's running around asking people if they've seen four hobbits, and that also wears a limegreen shirt and limegreen jeans, is completely sane?"  
  
"No"  
  
But the girl heard nothing of this; she was full up with searching after the four hobbits she had lost. It all started out like this...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In a park somewhere, a girl and four hobbits were having a picnic. The girls name's Minnie, and the hobbits were Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry.  
  
"More cookies?", Minnie asked.  
  
"Yay! Here, here, here!", Pippin begged.  
  
Minnie sighed, as she gave Pippin the cookies. The ring on her finger reflected the sunlight.  
  
"A ring!", Frodo screamed, and flinged himself over Minnie's hand.  
  
"NO! Frodo, not again! Get off, let go! This is my ring, remember? MY ring! Not your ring!"  
  
"Aww, sorry, but you know... Me and rings...", Frodo excused, and sat down again.  
  
"Ey, pals! Whazz up?"  
  
Sam came walking; he had been looking around a little bit. He was dressed like... well, I can't say like what, but I can explain it to you. He had sneakers (don't ask me how he got them, or how he found sneakers that were big enough!), and baggy jeans. He had a baggy black leather-jacket, over a T-shirt that said "I'm best, not protest", and over his eyes he had sunglasses. His hair was colored blue and orange.  
  
"Naw, nothing. Frodo just tried to take Minnie's ring", Pippin said, with his mouth full of cookies.  
  
"Oh, 'k... Hey, I'm bored. Can't we do somethin' else?"  
  
"Sure thing, Sam", Minnie said. "Come on, get up, everybody! Oh, Pippin, cut it off! You can eat more later!"  
  
When all the hobbits had got up, Minnie snapped her finger, and the picnic- stuff disappeared.  
  
"Oh, lookie! It's a big intergalactic cockroach chewing on Minnie's hand!", Merry exclaimed.  
  
Minnie screamed, but then she remembered that Merry had got hit in the head by Sam. Of course, it had been an accident, Sam had got a baseballtree (from Minnie, author's licence ya know, he had been on her till she gave him one) and swinged it around as he pleased. And Merry's head had been in the way... Ouch. So now Merry saw things, so to say. Weird things. Like big, intergalactic cockroaches. Minnie sighed.  
  
"Well, let's go then!"  
  
No answer. Minnie turned around, and she almost fainted. No hobbits! They were all gone.  
  
"This can't be good. Nope, it really isn't. If the hobbits are gone, all Tolkien-fans out there are sooo going to kill me, and it's a lot of them out there... I hafta find 'em!!!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
And now she was running around, trying to find the lost hobbits. Her brown hair perpetually flew into her face, and she didn't had a tuft or a buckle to keep it away with, so she had to stroke it back all the time. 'Oh my Tolkien', she thought. 'Where can they be?' She stopped to think, causing the man behind her to bump into her.  
  
"Sorry, Minnie said, and moved over to a bench and sat down. She started to talk to herself.  
  
"Well, I bet Pippin's eating something, and when I find him, I'll probably be the one who has to pay everything... Frodo's obsessed with rings, so he's probably somewhere at a jewellery or something like that. I just hope he hasn't got plans on taking something! Sam... Actually I haven't got a clue on were he could be, and the same for Merry. Not good, not at all..."  
  
People who walked past her, stared at her like she was crazy. Well, maybe she was, but... oh, what the hell, it has nothing to do with this story!  
  
"Well, first I have to find Frodo, in case that he may steal something, and then Pippin, 'cause I really don't have any money right now, and then... Aww, I'll decide if I should find Sam or Merry first when I've found the other two!"  
  
And with that, Minnie flew up from the bench, and ran away to find Frodo.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
What do ya think? Short, yeah, but who cares? If you want more chapters, or let me say it this way: If you want the hobbits back, then I have to get at least 5 reviews. So, plz review, if you want the hobbits to be "undisappeared"! C ya! //Minnie// 


	2. Frodo's obsession with rings

Has anyone seen four hobbits?  
  
Chapter 2: Frodo's obsession with rings  
  
Author: Minnie  
  
Legal bla-bla: I own: the plot, me, Nathan (he's made up), the other made- up-characters, two elves, Bob and Chris. But they're at the moment at Elfie Obedience School (It's Luimenel's work. You have to read it!). And I own a lot of other things, but I'm not writing everything down here, no way! So there. I don't own: LotR, Legolas *sobsob*, a life, since I'm writing meaningless stuff like this.  
  
M/N: Five reviews, I said. And when I checked, I'd got six. So here's the second chapter. I just can't understand how I could lose four hobbits!  
  
Summary: I've lost my four hobbitfriends at a picnic, and since I don't want every Tolkien-fan out there to kill me, I decide I have to hurry up and find 'em. First Frodo, 'cause with his obsession, everything can happen…  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
Minnie stood in the park, all alone. But a moment ago she had had company by four hobbits. But suddenly, all four had disappeared. When she stood there, wondering what to do, her mobile rang. Minnie answered.  
  
"Minnie"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Quiet.  
  
"Hello? Sis?"  
  
Then Minnie recognized the voice. It was her little, bratty brother Nathan.  
  
"Nothing, Nat… Why are you calling, anyway?"  
  
"Naw, he said I should call you…"  
  
"He?? Who's he? Nathan, if you've talked to…"  
  
"That brown-haired guy with brown eyes, yes!" (M/N: Interrupting is a natural thing in the relationship between me and Nathan… though he's made up…)  
  
"Whaa!!! You've talked to Elijah?! Elijah Stone?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, NATHAN!!! Just wait till I get home!"  
  
Nathan laughed before he hang up on her. Minnie sighed.  
  
"Why Elijah of all people? Oh, Tolkien, why are you doing this to me?!"  
  
Then she decided, she had to find Frodo.  
  
"Well, first: let's check the jewellery. Come on!"  
  
This was an attempt to cheer herself up, since she had no one to talk to.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In a jewellery, a little hobbit stood and looked at rings. Everybody looked at him, 'cause he mumbled "Precious, where's my preciousssss?" every now and then. After 15 minutes, and nine scared-away customers, the jewellery owner walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you looking for? You're scaring the customers"  
  
"Hi, I'm… not Frodo Baggins!"  
  
"Oookay… but mister, do you want something, or are you just here to ruin me?"  
  
"Wants preciousssssss!", Frodo hissed.  
  
"Now I've had enough of you! Get out or… I'll call the police!"  
  
Then, Frodo's ring-obsession got the upper hand, and he broke the glass at a show-case, and grabbed some rings, before he ran out of the building.  
  
"Stop… the little man who stole my rings!!!", the owner shouted out through the door.  
  
Frodo ran as fast as fast as he could to get away from everybody who tried to catch him. Finally, he found a hole to hide in, and watched all people run past him. He snickered, and looked at the rings in his hand.  
  
"Precioussssss, where's my precioussss?"  
  
He started to look at them, in hope to find the One… (M/N: *deeeeep sigh*)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Not far away, Minnie stood and looked around, confused. She had been to every single jewellery in town, but she still hadn't found Frodo.  
  
"I'm so going to kill him if he steals something", she muttered to herself.  
  
Then she heard people shouting "Catch him!" and things like that. She got a bit worried, and went to see what was happening. When she walked around a corner, a woman ran into her.  
  
"Oh, sorry!", the woman excused.  
  
"Who are you chasing?", Minnie asked.  
  
"A little man who has stolen some rings from Abraham's jewellery"  
  
"A little man?"  
  
"Yeah, with brown, curly hair and big feet"  
  
"Oh no!", Minnie sighed.  
  
"What? Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say so. His name is Frodo Baggins, and he's a hobbit"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Naw, never mind. Where did he go?"  
  
"That way", the woman said and pointed down the street.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Minnie ran down the street, while she searched after the hobbit.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Suddenly, Frodo got dragged out of the hole by two strong hands, which lifted him up. He looked into the eyes of a policeman.  
  
"Let me go! Wants preciousssss!"  
  
"Okay, it's the one we're looking for", the policeman said to the women who stood next to him. He carried Frodo out to the police car, and drove him to the police station. There he got locked into a cell. Since he had nothing to do, he started to sing "Black socks".  
  
"Black socks they never get dirty.  
  
The longer you wear them the stronger they get  
  
Sometimes I think I should wash them  
  
But something inside me keeps saying not yet, not yet, not yet…"  
  
His voice trailed of. 'Cause he couldn't remember the second verse. So he stopped.  
  
After about half an hour, he heard someone talking, and steps that came closer. He flew up and hurried to the bars. In through the door came a policewoman, and after her came Minnie.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I should have looked after him better!"  
  
They walked up to Frodo.  
  
"Okay, you can go; this girl claims that you're innocent…"  
  
The woman opened the cell door, and Frodo bounced out, and hugged Minnie so hard that she almost couldn't breath.  
  
"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"  
  
"Frodo!", Minnie hissed. "You're choking me!"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm just so happy to see you! Can we get out of here now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure…"  
  
When they'd come out, Minnie took a band out of her pocket. She tighed one end of it around her wrist, and the other end 'round Frodo's.  
  
"Now you're going to follow me, and we have to find the others!"  
  
And with that she started to run again, and Frodo had to follow, as fast as he could.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*  
  
So there, finished! What did you think about it? If you want more, I want reviews. Gimmie at least…hem, let's see… 8 reviews on this chapter, and you'll get a new on! 'K? Plz! C ya!  
  
  
  
//Minnie// 


	3. Pippin at the restaurants

Has anyone seen four hobbits? Chapter 3: Pippin at the restaurant...s Author: Minnie  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, the plot and the made-up-characters (like the waiter)! M/N: So, now I've found Frodo, and Pippin's next! Summary: I lost Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam when we were having a picnic, and first I found Frodo, and now I'm on my way to find Pippin, with Frodo by my side. well, I've tied us together with a band around our wrists, so I don't lose him again. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^* "Hey! Slow down, please!", Frodo shouted. But Minnie ignored him again. She had to find Pippin now, and didn't have time to slow down. Frodo just had to run, either he wanted it or not. Finally, a restaurant! Minnie ran even faster then before, and soon she were outside the restaurant, and went in. She walked up to a waiter. "Excuse me, but have you seen a hobbit come in here?" "A. hobbit?" "Yes, he's looking kinnda like Frodo here", Minnie said, and pushed Frodo in front of her. The waiter eyed him suspiciously, and the shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen someone looking like that" "Dang! Where can he be? But thanks anyways!" "Well, if you're sure he's at a restaurant, you can always check the one that lies two blocks down" "Really? Thanks again! Bye!" Minnie ran out again, with Frodo after her. The waiter looked after them. 'Kids', he thought, 'they've got so many fantasies.' Minnie ran to one restaurant after another, but she still couldn't find Pippin. Finally, she sat down on the pavement, leaned back at a wall. "Where in Middle-Earth is he??!" "Ahem, we're not in Middle-Earth now, Minnie.", Frodo pointed out. "Aww, it's just a thing I say, 'k?!" "Fine, fine, don't bite my head of.!" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Not far away, Pippin sat on a bench. He had got tired by walking around to find somewhere to eat. And the reason to that was that he simply had walked along the wrong streets, but he didn't know that. He sighed. "Why can't I find any place where they have food? I'm huuuuuungry!!!" A woman who walked past him turned around. "What did you say?" "I'm hungry!" The woman sat down next to him. "Where are your parents?", she asked. "At home" "But why are you here alone?" "I was with Minnie, Frodo, Sam and Merry on a picnic, and then we decided to do something else 'cause Sam got bored. And then we all went in different directions. Now I can't find food, or my friends!" "Okay, what's your name?" "Pippin Took" "Well, Pippin, follow me home, and I can give you some food, and call your parents" Not that Pippin understood what she meant with calling his parents, but since she offered food, he nodded and followed her home. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* At that moment, Minnie stood up. Frodo had fallen asleep where he sat. "Frodo! There's a Ringwraith coming!!!", Minnie screamed. Frodo flew up and tried to draw his sword, when he realized Sting wasn't there, and he also realized Minnie had joked. "No fun...", he growled, but got a bit happier when Minnie gave him a cookie. "Now", Minnie said, while Frodo munched up the cookie, "we have to find Pippin. Come on!" She started to run, and Frodo had no other choice that to follow her. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Pippin sat in the women's kitchen. Her name, had she told him, was Claudia. Now she put a plate with potatoes and chicken in front of him. Pippin immediately started to eat. Meanwhile, Claudia picked up a telephone directory, and started to look for the name Took. Suddenly she heard someone shout "Pippin! Pippin, where are you?!". She walked over to the window, opened it, and saw a girl all dressed in lime green, and a little boy that looked almost like Pippin. "Hey, girl!", Claudia shouted. Minnie (of course) Stopped and looked up at her. "Huh? Me?" "Yeah, you! Are you searching for a boy named Pippin?" "Wow, how could you guess?" "Now, don't be rude, young one! I've got a Pippin up here, maybe the one you're looking for!" "Okay! I'm coming up!", Minnie shouted, and went inside. "So you better get this party started...", she said to herself and smiled.  
  
When Minnie pressed the doorbell, Claudia opened and showed her to the kitchen. Pippin was just finishing of his meal. "Pippin Took!" Pippin jumped high when he heard Minnie's voice, and turned around. "Oh... Hi, Minnie!" "I'm really sorry, miss, he ran away from me" "Don't worry, he hasn't been a problem. I had food left from my dinner. Are you two relatives?" "Yeah, I'm... eehh... his sister!", Minnie said, and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Excuse me for asking, but... Why does he have hairy feet? And your friend has got it too. He's also your brother?" "Umm, yeah... They've got a terrible disease that gives them big hairy feet and makes the just one metre tall" "I've never heard of that..." "No, it's... kinnda unusual around here. It comes from... eehm... Tristan da Cunha" "What?" "It's an island in the Atlantic Ocean (M/N: It is, actually!)" "Okay..." "Now, if you excuse, we have to leave. Come here, Pippin!" "Bye!"  
  
Well out on the street again, Minnie took up another band, and tighed it around Pippin's wrist, and then 'round her own. "Oh, Pippin, you should be glad that you got that food for free, I haven't got so much money on me, you see... But, now I've found the two of you, let's find Sam and Merry! Hmm, let's see, first I'll try to find Sam, because of his teenage behaviour. Merry's probably at some mental hospital right now, and it would be easy to find him.. I hope... Well, hurry up!" And with that, Minnie speeded of, while the two hobbits tried to calm her down... *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^* So there, finished! Okay, so this was shorter that the one 'bout Frodo, but I ran out of ideas! Plz let me get 6 reviews (flames not counted), and I'll continue it. Next up: Sam, I've actually wrote half the chapter! Cheers!  
  
And BTW, J.C. Rocket and Lydia, if you're reading this, Pandora begged me to give you this message (from her review): Okay Minnie, I really didn't want to make your story into a message board, but when someone insults both the story and the reviewers, I gotta say something. So Lydia, do you mean that just because I happen to be Minnie's friend, I'm a liar and I'm only reviewing this story because I feel I have to? WRONG, WRONG, and WRONG! I happen to very much enjoy this, since it is very funny, and I must admit that I do not see how ending up with four hobbits make Minnie a Mary Sue. Do please explain, if you know how to use your brain, that is. But, I'm going to be short and cut straight to the point. I do not think it is wrong to criticize but I think it's wrong to flame, when you o not have a good reason for doing it. And I don't think you have. And who are you calling a liar anyway? I mean, first, you totally flame her, and then, you go and say 'Minnie, I enjoyed your story very much. I hope you continue it.' *cough*Suck-up*cough* I mean, it stinks flattery a loooong way! So before you flame again, or as you would probably call it: "Constructive" (Yeah right!) critic, please m'dear, think over your reasons, and use what you got inside of your head. If it's not empty in there, that is. (I think so!) So Cheerios, Toodles, Ja Mata Ne and Cheers! //Pandora  
  
PS. It's okay to be stupid, my little, silly, moronic, brain-missing friends, so you don't have to worry about being stoned or something like that. After all, you are VERY stupid. Or maybe it's just the fact that you don't think before you write...could be that too...DS  
  
So there, and if you want to flame me just for this, then do so, but remember that Pandora wanted me to say it for her. Cheers again! 


	4. Sam Gamgee, the teenage hobbit

**Has anyone seen four hobbits?**

**Chapter 4: Sam Gamgee, the teenage hobbit...**

Author: Minnie

Things I own and don't own: I own me, the plot, the made-up-characters and lots of other stuff. I DON'T own LotR (nooo, you don't say!) or anything that /*TOLKIEN*/ has made up, scat/any drug, or something from Robot Wars. But I really /love/ Sir Killalot! ~.^

M/N: Two hobbits found, two left. God, why did I ever suggest a picnic?!

Summary: It started out with a picnic, which ended with four disappeared hobbits, and continued with me searching after them all over the town… I've found Frodo, in a jewellery, and Pippin, at a restaurant. I've tighed us together at our wrists, with bands, so that we'll not lose each other again. You may think that I should send 'em home again, but I just don't have the time to do that. When I've found 'em all, then they're going to get home! Next one to find is Sam, who thinks he's a teenager…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  "For the bloody hell 11th time!" Pippin shouted. "SLOW IT DOWN, MINNIE!!!"

"I hafta find Sam and Merry, so I can't slow down, you fool of a Took!" Minnie answered, as she ran as fast as she could.

Pippin and Frodo, tighed to her wrist with bands, tried to stop her, but failed. Suddenly Minnie heard voices from a slum. One of them she recognized as Sam's. Minnie abruptly stopped, causing Frodo and Pippin to bump into her.

  "Listen!" Minnie said. "It's Sam! Sam!"

  The voices stopped, and soon Sam's head popped out from behind a box.

  "Huh? Ey, Minnie! And you two!"

  "Us two?" Frodo said offended.

  "Are you so high that you can't remember our names, or what?" Pippin asked.

  "Hey, what do you know about that?" Minnie said.

  "Ya don't think we're all behind, do ya?"

  "No, not actually, but..."

  "Ey, come 'ere, pals! Meet mah new buddies!" Sam cut of.

  The three newcomers walked up to him, and saw five other persons.

  "This is Tim..."

  "Hiya!"

  "Kevin..."

  "Call me Kev."

  "Aaron..."

  "Hi..."

  "Martin..."

  "Hullo..."

  "And last, but not least, Glen."

  "Nice tah be a-seeing ye..."

  Minnie sat down between Sam and Kevin, and started to talk. Pippin and Frodo stood behind her and watched them, until Minnie turned around.

  "Why are you just standing there, looking dumfound?"

  "Well, we're... just watching..."

  "Oh, come on, sit down!"

  And with that, Minnie dragged both hobbits into the circle, one on each side of her due to the bands (M/N: If you're interested, the placing is like this, from Sam and left: Sam, Frodo, Minnie, Pippin, Kevin, Glen, Aaron, Tim and Martin. And then Sam again, of course). Kevin gave Minnie little tube with some white powder in it.

  "Scat?"

  "Yep. Try it!"

  "No, not right now... but thank ya, I'll save it!" Minnie said, and put the scat in her pocket.

  Suddenly, Sam took up a little figure of Sergeant Bash from the ground behind him. Tim picked up Dead Metal, Martin found Mathilda in his pocket and Kevin put his hand down in a box, and found Sir Killalot.

  "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

  "Fangirls!" Pippin and Frodo screamed.

  "Ooohh! Sir Killalot!"

  It was Minnie. Of course, she's a fan girl, but she squealed at the sight of Kevin's little robot.

  "What? You like him?" Kevin asked (M/N: HEL-LO!).

  "I love him! Pweeeeese, can't I have him???" Minnie pleaded, and looked at Kevin with puppy eyes. "Pweeeese, Kev?"

  "Well, yeah... I suppose so... Here ya have!" Kevin said and threw Minnie the figure.

  She took it, and immediately began to play. The others soon joined her, and at last, Minnie, Sam, Tim and Martin sat together while Glen, Kevin, Frodo and Pippin watched them.

  "Robot Wars, ey? How boooring..." Glen stated.

  "Naw, I think it's quite cool" Kevin exclaimed.

  "What is it, anyway?" Pippin and Frodo asked in chorus.

  "A TV-show" came the short reply.

  "Ohh... not that I get it, but... well..." Pippin said.

  Suddenly, they heard sirens, and Glen let out a sigh.

  "Aww, guess the cop got to know 'bout our last robbery, guys..."

  "Yeah" Kevin said. "Ey, Minnie!"

  "Yeah?" came Minnie's absent answer, since she was terribly busy with playing with Sir Killalot.

  "We can't stay here, ya know. The cops will find us soon enough even if we don't but at least we can try to hide. Ya know any good place?"

  "Why... Do ya ask me? You're the ones who know this town!"

  "I thought you lived here!"

  "No! I don't! I live in Sweden!"

  "Then, what are you doing here?!"

  "Having a picnic!!!"

  The boys stared at her. A picnic? Here? But they didn't get any time to think further about it, 'cause Minnie rushed past them, and they thought it was best to follow. They came to a blind alley, and Minnie twirled around. The guys eyed her accusingly.

  "Now what?" Tim asked.

  "Stop glaring at me! I couldn't know it would be a blind alley, now could I? You're the ones that ought to know this town!"

  Frodo and Pippin stood next to Minnie (actually they had no other choice) and nodded to underline her words. Aaron took a step forward and put a finger at Minnie's chest.

  "But how are you planning to get us out of here? We're chased by police in case ya haven't noticed!"

  "Don't you dare point a finger at me, young man!" Minnie exclaimed and shoved him away.

  Sam tilted his head and thought for a moment.

  "But, Minnie... 'Ow did ya get us 'ere?

  Minnie gave him a big grin. "Sam, I love you!" she said and hugged the surprised hobbit. "Of course, why din't I think of that?"

  "Din't think of what?" Kevin asked.

Minnie just smiled and snapped her fingers.

Just seconds later the group appeared outside a closed coffee bar. They guys looked around with wide eyes. Martin slowly turned towards Minnie.

"And... exactly how... did you do... /that/?"

Minnie tilted her head with an innocent look at her face.

"Naw, just a simple snap of my fingers, that's all it takes..."

"Wow... I din't really believe in magic... until now, that is..." Glen said.

"Umm, Minnie?"

Minnie looked down at Frodo. "Yes?"

"We still have to find Merry, so better stop being proud."

"Hey, who said I was... Well, that doesn't matter, but before we go, I'll do you guys a little favour."

The boys looked at her warily. She snapped her fingers once again before grabbing Sam and tying him to her wrist as well. So she waved to the boys.

"Bye! See ya another time, maybe!"

So she and the hobbits disappeared into thin air.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In another part of town, Minnie, Frodo, Pippin and Sam sat on a park bench.

"What did ya actually do to mah buddies?" Sam asked.

"I just erased their names out of the crime register. And at least I tried to set their minds on not doing anymore crimes... We'll prolly find out if it worked in the future. I'll visit them some other day, I think."

Pippin sat and dangled his legs and seemed to be deep down in his thoughts. So he spoke up.

"Where can Merry be? I want to see him again..."

Minnie put an arm around the young hobbits shoulders and took him closer.

"No worries, Pippin-dear. We'll find your cousin soon enough, I promise. And I'll bring you all back to the Shire too..."

Pippin leaned towards her and sighed deeply.

"Can we take a rest first? I'm exhausted..."

"Of course we can." Minnie said and settled down.

Frodo and Sam also cuddled up next to her, and soon they all were sleeping.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

So there, finally finished! If you think I'm *too* lazy with updating, then it's because I'm running out of witty ideas, and so, I get stuck in the middle of the chapter! But, see! Suddenly one evening/night it all came to me! I wrote the chap to the end! Whee! -_-* Well, to end this chap totally, though, I just want to give you reviewers my thanks (finally...)! You can really cheer me up with your positive(-most-of-the-time) reviews!

BabyJJ: Well, whaddaya think? Here's the chapter about Sam!

Amarth: I'm working on it... ;-)

Juana de las Nieves: You still think so? I hope you do...!

Luimenel: I like your stories too... so plz, only UPDATE 'em! Elves rules!!!

Kriiisssiieee (Breegirls, Losergirl 1630, or whoever you are): What?!? No way, he's in *my* bed! ~.^

zetawolf: *heehee...*

Multiple Lilys: Well, yeah... after all, he's obsessed with rings, just as Gollum, so why don't let him talk like Gollum too? And I *will* write more, just don't haunt me! ;-)

Jewel of the Twilight: Okay, I do have multiple personalities, but you two are really scaring me... *shivers*

Calencristiel: *bows* Thank you, thank you very much... :-)

J.C. Rocket: Okay, so now I've changed it to swung. Hope your satisfied and thanks for your comment. Have a nice day! ;)

Pandora: *bounces around* She gave me a review! She gave me a review! *stops in front of you* No no, Pandi (~.^), I would never let such a thing overwhelm me! Promsis! *bounces away, chanting* Pandora gave me a revieeew! Pandora gave me a revieeew!

Lydia Schall: *raises an eyebrow doubtingly* Just one thing: Everybody reading my story isn't my friends RL. Actually, Luimenel and Pandora are the only ones (not to offend the rest of you, I love you as well! ~.^)... And I kindly, but resolutely, ask you to decide if you like the story or not. Peace, galfriend!

punkypinkeraser: Whaaaaa! A rabid turtle is after me!!! Okay, okay! I'll write more, really, I promsis!


End file.
